metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kornflakes89
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:38, July 24, 2011 I'm not a moron. Look, I've gotten sick and tired of your inferring that I'm a moron. I'm not, and I don't simply mean my good grades. Actually, when I was younger, like preschooler age, I managed to partially take apart the Mazda to see how things worked in there, and also, around the same time, when a preschool teacher mentioned needing 11 red crayons, I delivered exactly that, shocking her. She then asked for 13 yellow crayons, and I gave her that exact number of that exact color, again. This was back when I was about three at most, which most kids would not know the concept of those. My mom also knew about this as well, knew that at an early age, I was able to recognize what colors and numbers meant. Do you really think a moron would be capable of these things? No. I will concede that I'm not the smartest person on the planet, because there are always smarter people, and besides which, God and Jesus are infinitely smarter than any of us, but that does not mean I'm a moron, and I would appreciate it if you stop insisting that people are morons, not just me. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Is that supposed to impress me? My nephew could do the same at two years old. Potentially any child could grasp the concept of letters and numbers at a younger age than expected if the parents work at it. Do I really think a moron would be capable of that? Actually, yes. Stupidity comes in all shapes and sizes, and plenty of stupid people can still count and tell the difference between red and yellow. I've seen people who've gone through college who don't know the difference between there, their and they're, were, we're and where and some that didn't know that removing an object that's impaled you can lead to you bleeding to death. So no, the fact that you could do that at three does not impress me nor does it alter my opinion of you not being as bright as you like to say you are. Pretty sure my nephew would, at your age, at least be smart enough to actually look up what a two way mirror is before claiming it's something that it isn't. I'm pretty sure he'd also know the difference between a prologue and prequel without needing a third party to step in to settle the matter, and the difference between speculations and confirmed facts. In short, if you want people to stop calling you an idiot, you've got to stop acting like one, what else do you think people are going to see you as when you take a source that says Venom Snake is both Big Boss and not Big Boss and shows a bunch of speculation and take it as confirmed fact? I don't really give a crap what you'd appreciate. If someone is being an idiot, then I'm going to say they're being an idiot regardless of whose jimmies get rustled.Kornflakes89 (talk) The very fact that Weedle is bringing up religion shows that he's either A) A troll B) Just plain stupid So no point in taking him seriously. End of discussion 05:05, August 24, 2015 (UTC)